Curse
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: Year after the end of Elfen Lied, Kouta and Nana talk about Lucy. Will Kouta learn the truth behind Lucy's duble indentity? REWIEW please. :D
1. One Year After

Please, please, please rewiew.

It was night, like every else. I was talking to Yuka. Nana and Mayu went to bed already. After that day, things changed. We were eating, and then...

* flashback *

We were eating, and then came a women, looking for somebody.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am looking for you." She said, acting not so calm.

"For me?" Why would some unknown woman try to find me?

"You are Kouta, right?"

"Yeah. what do you want?" I asked as Yuka, Mayu and Nana came.

"You!" Woman was upset when she saw Nana. "How are you here, diclonious?" How does she knows about them?

"I... I" I saw that Nana was afraid. I had to defend her "She is my friend, now speak, what do you want?"

"How can you be friends with a monster?" "Nana isn't a monster. She deserves to live, like everybody else"

"They are killers! Don't you get it? She will kill you when she have a chance."

"She won't. She had a chance, but she didn't." This went too far now. "They aren't monsters, or killers. That is what you make them." I was telling the truth.

"We keep them locked just so we could control them. If we don't, they kill a lot of people. Boy, get real." How dare she to speak low of Nana? She is an awesome girl.

"You are insane. Give me a reason to trust your words?" She smirked.

"You know the reason. Her name is Lucy?" Lucy... "I see you get a point. But maybe you are right. Maybe she was one evil in a hundred good dicloniouses. But now that she is gone, I will let you live, to see if you are worth living." Oh thanks God, she will let Nana stay with us. But wait a second...

"Lucy... is... dead?" It isn't true, no way...

"Yeah, she got killed in a battle with our people. It wasn't sad to see her die. She deserved it." All of us were not in shock, but still we were sad. I saw tears in Nanas eyes as Mayu hugged her. I fell on my knes. Yuka hugged me. "But I see, she had someone who cared about her. Who would said that? I actually came to tell you that. I rememberd that you knew her." Now I remember! That woman is from that night...

"Well, I hope you forget her soon, she isn't worth remembering. And diclonious, I will know if you kill someone. Goodbye now." She said as she walked out. Only that you could hear were Nanas sobbs.

* end of flashback *

That was almost year ago. Nana didn't kill anyone, so that woman let her go. She is hanging with Mayu everyday. Everyone got over her death. I don't even say her name.

"KOUTA FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Yuka yelled, almost waking Nana and Mayu up.

"God Yuka, why are you yelling?" I looked at her, annoyed.

"Why don't you listen to me? I talked, and talked, but you didn't listen to me." If you don't want one thing, it is to listen Yuuka. Otherwise she is very pissed, and you don't want that.

"I am sorry Yuka. What were you saying?" That is all I could do.

"I was saying how I am so sleepy and how I will go to bed."

"Fine then. Goodnight Yuka. Dream of something nice." I said, smilling.

"Well, then I will dream of you." I felt slight blush on my face. "Goodnight Kouta." Yuka left the room, and I went to my room few moments after her.

"Good morning, Kouta." said Mayu as I walked in a kithcen. "Good morning Mayu. Where are Yuka and Nana?"

"Yuka went to buy something, and Nana went for a walk. She isn't in a best mood today. I don't know what is wrong with her today." I saw Mayu was worried. I was too. Nana was always happy little girl. "Then I will look for her." I had to do it. We are the only one who Nana have. "You will?" I nodded. "Kouta, you are the best!"

When I got ready, I went out of house. Where could she be? She must be here somewhere, right? Nana doesn't walk a lot, but when she does, she goes on a same places. I will find her.

No I won't. I looked everywhere for her. I was sure that I will find her on beach, but I didn't. She doesn't know about a lot of places. Then I rememberd...

"She isn't here either." I said as I was passed the brige. This is were she was tortured. I said as I looked back, not so happy. We come here when she is sad. Waaaait a second...

* flashback *

"Kouta, may I ask for a favor?" Nana asked me.

"Sure. Ask."

"Can we go somewhere? Please." "Where?"

"I will show you." We got ready quickly and we got out of house.

"Why you wanted to come here Nana?" I saw tears in her eyes.

"This... is a place where I saw Papa and Lucy for the last time. This is where we fought Mariko. I felt sad, so I wanted to come here."

* end of flashback *

There she is. "Nana!" She turned around, crying. "What is it Nana? What is wrong?"

She just said "Today... it is that day..."

"What day Nana?" What is she talking about?

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" What is she talking about?

"I... don't. Sorry Nana. But what are you talking about?"

"Today is a year how Papa and Lucy died." That is right... Lucy... Nyu... "I wanted to come here, and I wanted to come here with you."

"Why?"

"We never talk about Lucy. And I think we sould. I now she killed your family, but because of her we became one. Because of her I came here, to kill her. And because of Nyu Yuka moved to your house, and her smile... I don't now how to explain it. She made our family what we are today. She made us family. And Nyu is Lucy."

"She isn't. She is just part of Lucy." I said, felling sad even talking about it.

"I felt her diclonious aura dissapear, and it's our dream, wish. It's my dream to. Because that is who we truly are, who we would be if we weren't cursed. I try to control my aura and be what Nyu was, but I can lose control any second. Think about it, Kouta." Nana said while starting to walk away. I just followed her.

"Kouta, Nana, where were you? We were worried." said Yuka.

"We were walking," she made a pause and then said "I am going in my room. I got tired." She looked at me and walked away.

"Kouta?" Yuka didn't understand anything.

"Not now Yuka, I am tired too." I went to my room, without saying another word.

"Strange." Yuka said while looking at Mayu.

I rememberd what Nana said while I rememberd everything that happend when I was younger. How I meet Lucy. How we had fun. How I started to love her. How sad she was.

Then I rememberd what happend year ago. How I meet Nyu. How she made me laugh. How I started to love her. How she didn't remember anything.

They were almost the same. Just Nyu was... happy. NANA IS RIGHT. When Lucy was with me, she was the same as Nyu, just happy. And Nyu was happy because her curse dissapeared. And when Lucy killed my family, when she killed those people year ago. She lost control. She didn't want her actually. But still... Nana is right.

Lucy and Nyu were the same. Only thing that made them different was curse. 


	2. Night Of The Truth

"All right guys, do you want to play chess?" asked Yuka after finishing their dinner.

"No, I will go to sleep." Nana said, still sad. As Nana went to her room, everything became quiet. Kohta, Yuka and Mayu didn't even move. "I will go and talk to her" said Mayu as she walked out the room.

"Don't do that Mayu. She needs to be alone right now." Kohta said, and those words made Mayu to stop walking. "Why not? What is going on Kohta? You know that, right?"

"Today is one year how Lucy died." Kohta said in one breath. "Wait... that is right. I totally forgot."

"She needs to be alone." Kohta said as he stood up and left the room. Of course, Yuka followed him. "Kohta, you are sad aren't you?" He didn't answer. "You miss her, don't you?" Still no answer "Let me be here for you!" "Yuka, I need to be alone tonight." He left the house without another word.

"Kohta..."

* with Nana *

Nana was sitting on her bed, not knowing why is she so sad. Because of her papa, or because of Lucy? She was pretty deep in her thoughts.

"Kohta told us why you are sad." Nana looked up to see Mayu. "And he told us to leave you alone. But you were there when I had no one, to be my friend, so why sould I leave you? I don't see any clear reason." Mayu said as she came next to Nana.

"There is no one who could help me now Mayu. And you helped me so many times, I don't know how to thank you enough for that."

"Helping is what I do the best and what I love the most. So don't worry about that. And I think I now how to help you."

"How? I don't see the way." Nana looked at the floor.

"Tell me how you feel." Nana didn't expect that. "Tell me all of it. You will feel better." Nana looked right into Mayus eyes. "Where to start?"

"From the beggining, silly." they smiled slightly. "Let's try."

Nana took a deep breath before she started. "I was experiment number 7, a special one. I was treated really bad, but director was pretending to be my father. I loved him, I thought he was my savior. Every day I survived just to help him, because he wanted me to. But then Lucy escaped. No one could stop her. She was too strong. So they wanted me to help them. To kill her." Nana stopped, remembering all that she said. She felt something in her stomach. She felt hurt. "You see, dicloniouses can sense eachother, so I sensed Lucy when I fought her. That was after I meet you." Nana stopped again, now to take her arms and legs off.

Mayu looked at the scene, shocked. "What is that?" She actually didn't want to ask, but she had to. "Lucy ripped my arms and legs during the fight." This was shocking for Mayu. She knew Lucy was bad, but this bad, this evil... "So what happened next?"

"Papa found me, and took me back. He made me these arms and legs," Nana said while putting arms and legs back "but no one belived in me. That is when the truth came."

"What truth?"

"Papa loved me. That is why he saved me. He let me escape. That is when I came to you. When I saw Lucy again, and attacked her. I wanted her dead. I truly belived that Nyuu was the same as Lucy. But she wasn't. She was actually all good of Lucy."

"All right, I get it. What happend next?"

"Then Mariko came."

"Why is Mariko?"

"Papas real daughter who has soo much vectors. Vectors are our invisible arms."

"Ok, but what did Mariko want?" Then, all of the sudden, Nana started to shake. "Nana! What is going on? Why are you shaking"

"I rememberd... it." Nana was calming down when Mayu hugged her. "Say it Nana. What happened?"

"Mariko came to kill me and bring Lucy back. I tried to stop her, but she... she was to strong for me. For Lucy. She was about to kill me when Kohta saved me. But still that wasn't enough. I got pushed of the brige. But somebody saved me." Nana stopped for second. "It was papa. He came to stop his daughter. So we went were Mariko was. Lucy was there. She knew what was going on. They were fighting... and... Mariko ripped Lucys horn." Nana was shaking again. This was to much for her. Remembering it. Saying it to someone. But it was to much for Mayu to. But Mayu knew she had to stay strong. For Nana. "Then she started to attack me, she wanted to kill me, if papa didn't stop her, who knew what would happen. Whould I even be alive. But then. He took her in his arms, said goodbye, and went with her... into death." Nana started to cry as she talked again. "But then, one guy wanted to kill me. Lucy killed him before he could blink. I don't know what happend that day. Everyone were saying goodbye. Everyone left. Those two left me, letting their last words to me to chase me. Till I die." Nana couldn't talk anymore. She just let her tears do their own.

"Nana, calm down. It's alright. That was their path. Sadly."

"No! It isn't fair. They shouldn't die that day. They weren't bad. Papa loved me, and Lucy... she was lost. Lost in darkness of this world. In darkness of all the people who tortured her. And she could be good. Just if... if she wasn't cursed. If we weren't cursed... we would be happy, I am sure. Happier and better persons." Mayu stayed silent.

"And the worst part is that they are forgoten. She is. Kohta never said anything about her. And he was the last person to see her before she died. They loved eachother. I know he has girlfiend now, but he shouldn't forget about Lucy because of Yuka. She is special Mayu. She died to make sure I have my life. To have an actual life." Nana crushed on Mayu. Mayu slowly hugged her and let Nana cry. "It's alright. She is proud of you. And no one forgot her. It's just to hard for Kohta. He is trying to move on. But he is sad. He left house when you went to your room. He wanted to walk."

"To walk? Maybe he is where we were today." Nana said when she stopped crying. "Where? Let's tell Yuka, she is worried." Nana looked down "I showed him where Lucy died, and when we returned we walked over a brige where I was tortured by Mariko."

What they didn't now is that someone was listening to them, with her eyes full of tears. She just turned and left.

"It isn't good to tell Yuka, she will be pissed."

"That is right. I am tired. I'll go to sleep. I hope you feel better tomorrow." Mayu and Nana hugged and then Mayu left the room. Nana fell on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, calm, because she finally opened her soul. WHat she didn't now is that storm is about to come.

* with Kohta*

"What is this?" said Kohta as he walked towards something white, hidden. He picked it up and it was... horn. It isn't possible. Nana said to him that horns can't be ripped from head. But then he rememberd that Lucy didn't have one horn on her head. He figured it out... this horn is Lucys! He took it with him and left the battlefield.

He was on a brige right now. Still not knowing how that horn stayed there or is that horn really Lucys?

"Nana thought you will be here." He looked up and saw his girlfriend.

"Yuka? What are you doing here? I was just coming home." Kohta said as he came closer to her.

"After you went to place where Lucy almost died?" Yuka looked cold. Frezing cold.

"What are you saying Yuka? What is going on here?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw Lucy before she died?" Kohta didn't expect this.

"Yuka..."

"No! I am speaking now! I knew that you loved Nyuu, but Kohta she killed your sister and father! She ruiend your life! How can you still care about her? It's good that she is gone, she would just make more damage." Kohta didn't understant what came inside her.

"Yuka you don't understand. Lucy is cursed. If she wasn't diclonious she would be just like Nyuu. She is Nyuu. Nana told me that."

"But she still killed Kanae. She ruined you, why don't you get that? And Nana... she loved Lucy. She thinks about Lucy as good girl. And it is normal. Because they aren't humans."

"What came into you, Yuka? Nana is our friend. And Nyuu was to. And they are humans. If they weren't, they wouldn't have feelings."

"But they aren't us."

"But that doesn't matter, they have hearts, they can feel love, and they can feel guilt. But why are you so pissed Yuka?"

"Because..."

"You can feel free to tell me."

"Because Nana confirmed the fact that you were sad, and that you two loved eachother." Yuka didn't realise what she said until she said it "Kohta... I..."

"It is true. I am sad, and it is normal, because I did love her. Nyuu, and sad, lonley girl that I met when I was young. Because they had a warm heart. And I can't forget or forgive what Lucy did, but I can't explain it. She was lonley, hated, betrayed, cursed. But she loved me. I know it sounds sick, but she loved me. More then I loved anyone and more then anyone loved me. She will always have a special place in my heart. But Yuka, you are my girlfriend. She is my past, you are my present, and future, who knows will I have one? So Yuka, let's just go home and forget what you have done." Kohta smiled, slightly, but it was a smile.

"Why are you so good?" Yuka asked as they walked towards their home.

"I want every single girl to be happy. Kanae and Lucy couldn't, so I will try my best to make every other girl happy." 


	3. One Horn Will End It All

It was one night week that night. Nana went back to her usual self, and she was all day with Mayu. Kohta was out, trying to find a work. Yuka was always in a kitchen, making all kinds of meals. Everyone were pretending but no one actually forgot that night. Mayu coulnd't sleep, because she would always dream some of scenes that Nana said to her. Yuka couldn't forget the fight at the brige, and Nana was trying to move on from everything. And Kohta was troubled by Yuka and horn that he found.

"Hey girls, how were your days?" Kohta asked as he came inside of dinning room.

"Cooking all day, nothing much. Girls were halping me." Yuka said as she put down the meal. They eated in silence.

After finishing their dinner, Nana spoke. "Tomorrow is that day, huh?"

"Yeah, who would say?" Mayu said exited.

"Kohta, who will do what tomorrow?" Yuka asked while Nana and Yuka started their little talks.

"I will go with Nana and see will the chairman say yes and you two will go and sign the papers for Mayus adoption, ok?"

"Fine, that sounds like a good plan." In a few minutes everyone went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.

"See you guys, I hope everything will go perfectly fine." Mayu said as she hugged Nana.

"Yeah, you two. And Yuka, call when you are finished." Kohta said as he pulled two girls away.

"Fine Kohta. See you." Yuka and Mayu went inside one building as Kohta and Nana went towards another one.

"Hello Kohta, it is nice to see you." chairman greeted them kindly.

"Nice to see you to chairman."

"This is a child you wanted to talk about?" chairman said pointing at Nana.

"Yes. This is Nana." chairman looked at Nana "Nice to meet you." they shaked hands.

"I won't make this conversation long. You have my permission, only thing that you have to do is to get her parents to sign this paper." chairman showed Kohta one paper. "When you say parents, you mean guardians?" Kohta asked. "Yeah, if her parents aren't her legal guardians." Nana was feeling kinda awkward. "She doens't have parents. I adopted her. Is it fine?" chairman stayed silent "Of course there is no problem. Sign this paper Kohta." Kohta signed the paper. "Well Nana, you are part of out high school now. Hope you fit well and have no problems." Nana wanted to cry, but from happines. "Thank you chairman, I won't let you down." chairman smiled "I belive in what you have said. Kohta, Nana, I will see you soon." Kohta and Nana said goodbye to chairman and left the office.

"Did this really happen Kohta?"

"Yes. Be proud of yourself. I saw that you have won over chairman." Kohta and Nana hugged.

"Kohta, can we buy ice cream? Kohta? Kohta? KOHTA!"

"Yes Nana?"

"Can we buy ice cream?" Nana asked again, now calm.

"Yes, sure. What flavor do you like?"

"Chocolate."

"Fine, wait on that bench." Nana walked away, and he still had in mind that horn. He wasn't sure should he tell Nana or not. But he didn't have much time to think. It is now or never. He took ice cream and bringed it to Nana. Nana was so happy because of all the stuff happening.

"Nana?" Kohta decided.

"Yes Kohta?" Nana said as she finished her ice cream.

"You said horns can't be ripped away from dicloniouses heads?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I found this horn week ago." Kohta said as he showed Nana horn. Wiredly, he was taking that horn with him since he found her.

"Where did you find this?" Nana took horn in her hands.

"I found it where you and Lucy fought Mariko."

"What? Then this is Lucys. Her horn was ripped."

"Are you sure it is hers?"

"It can't be anyone elses. But more imporatant. What will you with it?" Nana asked slightly teasing him.

"You mean what will we do with it?"

"No, no. It is yours Kohta. You found it." As they were about to continue Kohtas phone rang.

"Tell Yuka?... It is done?... Really?... That is great...Yeah... We will come home soon. Bye Yuka."

"All went good?" Nana started jumping.

"Yes. Let's go" They started walking towards home as Nana sang.

At the middle of walk, Nana stopped singing and looked at Kohta "What is going on between you and Yuka? You aren't on best terms?"

"No, we just don't have time to talk that much. Why do you ask?"

"Don't lie to me Kohta. What is going on?" they stopped.

"Well we got into a fight because of Lucy. She said some bad things." Nana was curious.

"Like what?"

"She said that Lucy ruined my life, killed my parents and that is good that Lucy died."

"How is that good? I mean, she did some bad things, but still, she risked all for me and you at the end. She sent herself into suicide mission just to save us. To save me. And she regrets everything that she has done. I know how she feels and I can say that it isn't hers mistake. Instincts take over control." Nana said pissed, but then she calmed down and finished "Maybe Yuka is just jealous. But everything will be fine."

Kohta remembered what Yuka said about Nana. It looked like truth "Or maybe you can't stand the fact that I am over someone not human and that I am with Yuka?" He didn't realise what he was saying, but he knew he hurted her. Nana just turned and runned away. Kohta tried to chase her but she used vectors and esceped.

Thanks GOd Nana has no other home and she loves Mayu so she returned before Kohta. But things weren't good. She locked herself inside her room. Yuka and Mayu weren't home. Yet. But it didn't make things easier. Kohta couldn't make her to open the door.

"Nana, open the door." Silence. "Open the door, I just want to talk." Silence. "I just want to apologise Nana." Still no answer. "Then I will say it like this. I didn't..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST GO AWAY. BUT PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LOVE LUCY JUST LEAVE ME THAT HORN, BECAUSE I MISS HER AND I WANT SOMETHING FROM HER." Nana calmed herself down and said "But if you love her, keep it. She would love you to have that. Biggest present that she gave to me is my life." Nana didn't speak after that.

Kohta sat on his bed. He hold Lucys horn thightly. He thought about her. Again. Then he fell into a deep sleep. Fatefull one.

Kohta woke up on the beach. "Where I am? What am I doing here?" He looked up and saw her. L.U.C.Y.

"This is some kind of dream, right?" he said as he stood up.

"Yes."

"Then this isn't real." (Nice quess)

"It is."

"But how. I am dreaming."

"That is the trick Kohta. My horn had was part of me. I had no body so my horn transported me inside of you. In your dreams. Now, before you say anything, let me tell you the best part. My horn has my worst part. Killer who is standing infront of you." Lucy smirked. It was one sick smirk. Kohta didn't want to look at her. To come closer to her. To talk to her.

"What do you want Lucy?" He asked as he saw her coming closer to him.

"Well, if I want to be alive, I have to kill you and take over you body." Kohta got shocked. "You will kill me?"

"I said, if I wanted to live. But I don't"

"I don't get it."

"I want to live. To see Nana and teach her to be better than me. To feel again. But I don't want this world. World of hatred, where I have such and urgue to kill. Like I have now. But I will resist. I want out of this world. Where I am cursed, where target is on my back. Where everyone knows me as Lucy, not as Kaede."

"Kaede?" Kohta didn't get one bit of what she said.

"That is my real name. Lucy is a nickname that I got."

She came so close to him. So close. Deadly close. They stayed in silence till she spoke "I don't know what is this. Even now, you bring the best and the worst out of me." Kohta didn't now how to respond. "When I see you, I get urgue to be there for you. To help you. But when I see someone else with you I want to rip that person apart." "Lucy..."

"Kohta, I am truly sorry for everything. I never wanted to kill them. Any of them. It's just that sick strong instinct that takes over control." He stopped breathing. This was what Nana said. "And I, I was never strong as Nana to resist. I am really weak person, weak soul, weak body. I am sorry for that to." He wanted to speak but she stopped him. "Tell to Nana to stay close to you. You have that power to awake best in persons. Worst is when somebody love you. And you keep Nana safe. She is like a little sister to me. Please Kohta." Even if he wanted to speak, he couldn't. He was speachless.

"Now when I said it, I have to say one more thing."

"What?"

"To wake up, you have to kill me." Kohta knew this will be the worst thing that has happend to him since his sisters death. To kill Lucy. He couldn't do that. But she showed him knife and told him "You have to, I beg you. Save yourself Kohta." He looked her in eyes. She was ready. She wasn't afraid.

"Do I... have to?" she nodded.

He took the knife and puttet in near her chest. He looked at her eyes, but he didn't see fear. He was the one afraid. He wanted her to tell him to stop, but... "Do it, Kohta." As she said that, he stabbed her in her heart. Heart that was supposed to be cold, but was the warmest when it was around Kohta. He cathced her and her eyes opened again.

"Kohta, please..."

"Tell me?"

"I wish just for one more thing..." she started to bleed alot. Kohtas eyes were full of tears. He didn't want her to go...

"Tell me. Whatever you want." He was desparte.

"Tell me you forgive me. Please Kohta."

As she said it he spoke "I forgive Lucy, I truly do. Because..." He knew he must say it."I love you Kaede. I love every part of you." He saw her smile. He knew he had to smile to. "I...love..."

That was the thing Lucy regreted the most. Not being storng to tell Kohta that she love him. Always and forever...

"WAKE UP PLEASEEEE" Nana cried...

Kohta opend his eyes. He got up quickly "Nana?"

They looked at eachother "I am sorry Nana. You were right. I am sorry for everything." Then he stopped as tears run down his cheek "She is gone. Forever Nana."... "And she wants us to be together. Me and you." Nana started to cry as they hugged "Then we will be toghether. Always and forever."

They cried... and cried... and...

"GUYSSSSS. We went shoppping." Mayu said happy. Then Yuka said "Come to see what we bought."

"She loved you, you know that Nana?"

He said it when Mayu and Yuka went to sleep, when only him and Nana stayed. After that, Kohta told Nana what happened. After hearing whole story, Nana with tears got up and whisperd something to Kohta as she walked towards the room.

Kohta went to his own room, thinking about his future. He will be with Yuka, because he knew that Kaede knew that Yuka loved him. He will look after Nana whole life, with joy, because he promised it to her. He will watch over Mayu to, because he truly see his sister in her, more then in everyone else. And he will always love his cursed beauty.

Lilum started to play. After such a long time. Kohta smiled as he remembered Nanas words "She loves you too. Always and forever." 


End file.
